Final Fantasy VIII : Les Chroniques de Pandore
by Rudement
Summary: L'histoire se passe quelques années après la chute d'Ultimécia alors que la vie a repris son cours normal, les Seeds reçoivent une mission de la part de Laguna; il leur faudra enquêter sur la recrudescence de monstres à Esthar, et... risquer leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 8 Fan Fiction : Les Chroniques De Pandore  
« Cette sensation intense ; ta façon de parler ;  
« Ces émotions brutes ; en grandissant ;  
« Tu as oublié la moitié de toi-même ;  
« Mais le temps n'attend pas ;  
« Quel que soit ton désir ;  
« Le temps s'écoule comme du sable ;  
« Et… »

Scène 1 : Une interview ratée

« Quatre ans après la compression temporelle d'Ultimécia, nous retrouvons les Seeds bien loin de leur gloire d'antan. En effet, les nombreux conflits nationaux et internationaux ont mis en péril l'efficacité de la BGU, malgré la fin du despotisme des Nécromanciens. Ces conflits qui se sont tussent lors de la suprématie militaire Galbadienne et des politiciens tels que le défunt Deling, ex-président mégalomane, remontent il y a environ vingt-deux ans quand le sorcier hermaphrodite, Adel, fit naître la folie et le chaos entre des contrées très éloignées les unes des autres.

« Prenons par exemple la guerre opposant Galbadia et Esthar ; était-ce grâce à ses pouvoirs étendus ou à un habile jeu politique qu'Adel parvint à créer leur tension ? Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne sait comment Adel s'y était pris. C'est à cette époque que le Seed vit le jour dans les esprits brillants d'un jeune couple, Edéa et Cid Kramer, et d'un riche businessman shumi, Norg, comme une graine germant dans un monde boueux… Oh, mais attendez ! Très chers téléspectateurs, il me semble apercevoir à quelques pas, le jeune Général Squall Leonheart, se diriger vers l'entrée du Garden ! Je vais essayer d'obtenir une interview du célèbre Seed. »

La journaliste du Galbadia Report traversa les haies et la pelouse impec' ornant les marches de la BGU, suivi de son cameraman, quand une masse, revêtant la tenue Seed et portant le badge du CD (Conseil de Discipline), leur coupa le passage.

« Où croyez vous aller comme ça ? hurla Raijin, son lourd bâton biglobe à la main. Les journalistes ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans l'enceinte, encore moins lorsqu'ils viennent de Galbadia, alors dégagez !  
-Mais je…  
-T'AS ENTENDU LA GALBADIENNE ? FOUS-MOI LE CAMP ! »  
Raijin était menaçant mais la journaliste ne se démonta pas, alors il s'en prit au caméraman.  
« Eteins-ça, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Eteins, j'te dis ! »  
Le Seed donna un grand coup de bâton dans la caméra dont le verre d'objectif se brisa.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix familière derrière eux.  
-Mon matos ! s'exclama le cadreur. Il bousillé mon matériel, ce corniaud.  
-Et alors ? dit Seifer en haussant les épaules tandis que le cadreur lui montrait les dégâts.  
-C'est sûr qu'elle va beaucoup moins bien marcher maintenant, déclara Fujin qui arrivait en rangeant son rotator à sa ceinture.  
-Le Conseil de Discipline au complet, c'est presque aussi bien que le Général ! dit la journaliste en tendant le micro à Fujin.  
-Qu'est s'qu'elle veut la scribouille ? Une berceuse ?  
-Euh... (Elle dirigea son micro vers Seifer qui le prit sans attendre).  
-Je vous ferai remarquer que vos sources sont périmées ; Squall n'est plus Général depuis longtemps ; c'est Cid Kramer qui tient de nouveau les rênes de la BGU ; et il n'est pas là, alors fichez nous la paix. Ok ? »

Devant autant de réticences de la part des trois militaires, la journaliste s'avoua vaincue pour le moment puis laisser échapper un petit ''Ok'' entre les dents.


	2. Chapter 2

Scène 2 : Décrépitude

La porte en métal de la salle de classe coulissa dans son tintement habituel et Squall entra pour y donner son dernier cours de la journée, vêtu en Seed une sacoche en cuir noir à l'épaule qu'il posa sur son bureau en face des élèves déjà présents.  
Squall était devenu professeur en ''Armement et Techniques de Bataille''. Il sortit de la sacoche une pile de copies raturées de rouge et fit l'appel après les avoir salués.  
« Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai corrigé vos épreuves écrites d'aspirants Seeds, dit Squall en brandissant l'épaisse liasse de feuilles. Ce n'est pas fameux ; je dirai même que c'est lamentable. »

Il passa dans d'une table à l'autre et rendit les copies à chacun de élèves. Lorsqu'il eu un instant le dos tourné un des élèves lança sa copie en boule sur un camarade qui ricanait de sa mauvaise note. Squall fit volte-face, et d'un geste vif, il incendia le papier qui s'éparpilla en cendres.  
« Brasier, magie de niveau inférieur. Je suppose, vu vos têtes ahuries, que vous ne saviez pas qu'un usage aussi rapide de la magie était possible ; vous n'avez donc rien appris. BON … Il est temps que je vous fasse un cours de rattrapage. » Dit-il avec une voix autoritaire formée à la guerre.

Squall retourna à son bureau et tapa au clavier inséré ; sur l'écran mural derrière lui on pouvait lire ''Limit Break ''.  
« Qu'est-ce que le Limit Break ? demanda Squall. » Silence dans la salle ; un ange passait ; on entendait les mouches voler et…  
« Personne ne sait ? cria Squall.» La veine de sa tempe gauche palpitait par-à-coups. Il prit une profonde inspiration se préparant à gueuler à la sauce militaire. La porte coulissa de nouveau sauvant les élèves d'une engueulade digne de la Divine Comédie. Irvine apparut et les visages se décrispèrent d'un coup, les filles certes davantage que les mecs, car éas était considéré comme un prof à la coule, d'autant plus que son physique n'avait rien à envier à celui de Squall.

« Tiens Irvine, ça va ? Il y a un problème ? T'arrive au bon moment pour m'empêcher de m'esquinter la voix.  
-Ouaip, j'imagine. En fait c'est Shu qui m'envoie. Elle t'attend au sous-sol n°2 ; je ne sais pas pourquoi… dit Irvine en tapotant de l'index son chapeau devant une élève qui le dévorait du regard. Elle revient de Trabia.  
-De Trabia ? Je croyais que sa mission se passait à Esthar, s'étonna Squall. D'accord je te suis. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers ses élèves, vous pouvez vous en allez… »  
Bizarrement, les étudiants trouvèrent Squall tout de suite plus sympathique. La joie illumina leurs yeux. « A la salle d'entrainement ! Vous m'y attendrez avec le professeur de ''Bataille'' Zell Dintch pour combattre quelques T-Rex. »  
Et les élèves croulèrent sous le poids du travail, complètement décrépits.


	3. Chapter 3

Scène 3 : Déliquescence

Squall et Irvine empruntèrent l'ascenseur, laissant les élèves passer par l'escalier en rouspétant. Dans la cabine la musique douce insupportait Squall ce qui l'obligeait bien à faire autre chose ; mais il ne voyait pas quoi, pas le temps de faire une partie de carte.

C'est Irvine qui tapa la discute en premier :  
« Linoa et toi, ça roule ? demanda Irvine sans se soucier de l'expression de Squall qui se demandait pourquoi il posait une question pareille.  
-…Mouais pas trop mal. Mais en ce moment elle me prend la tête pour qu'on aille vivre à Winhill alors que c'est trop isolé, trop loin et pas pratique pour aller au boulot. »

Là s'en fut trop pour Irvine le sensible qui bloqua l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.  
« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que…commença Squall.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça mon pote, non mais tu te rends compte que depuis déjà quatre ans cette nana s'accroche à toi comme…comme Zell au dernier bretzel de la cantine, et toi ! Toi ! Tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''Winhill c'est trop loin'' ou bien ''Linoa me prend la tête'' ! Mais tu penses un peu à moi des fois ?  
-Co…comment ça ?  
-Bah oui j'en ai marre, merde, que tu me fourres toujours au second rang et Linoa aussi me prend la tête. Elle a tendance à me confondre avec son Freud perso et m'appelle au tel' sans arrêt. Encore un peu et elle va m'appeler ''docteur''. Alors mec bouge toi parce que des filles amoureuses comme Linoa c'est rare, vraiment c'est très rare, surtout d'un demeuré comme toi. »  
Sur ce, Irvine appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui reprit sa descente normalement. Squall paraissait plutôt circonspect.  
« Si tu veux Irvine, je te mets en première ligne de combat…  
-…Là, je sais plus quoi dire… » Irvine se prit le visage dans les paumes, mi-hilare, mi-désespéré pour le misanthrope à coté de lui.  
L'ascenseur arriva au sous-sol n°2 de la partie ''mobile'' de la BGU. Pour expliquer simplement, les membres du comité budgétaire de l'intendance ont décidé, il y a quatre ans d'investir massivement dans la rénovation de la flotte et la construction d'une base fixe à proximité de la mine de soufre afin de se servir de la source géothermique à la place du pétrole, trop instable et trop cher. Malheureusement, l'argent dépensé fut tel, que même les contrats de mission ne servaient plus à combler le déficit de la BGU. D'où une fréquentation de plus en plus grande à l'Université de jeunes ''j'm'en foutiste'' et de fils à papa.

Le sous-sol n°2 était réservé à la paperasse confidentielle. Les rangers et les santiags de Squall et Irvine claquaient sur le sol chromé sans attirer l'attention de Shu ou d'un autre Seed, trop occupés par leur boulot. Ils arrivèrent dans le dos de Shu qui ne se retourna que par simple intuition féminine.  
« Salut Squall, ça fait un bail !  
-Salut Shu. Comment vont les monstres d'Esthar ?  
-Trèèès mal, tu peux me croire, dit-elle avec un sourire tout en passant ses doigts sur ses hanches où se trouvaient deux revolvers à impulsions. »

Pendant ce temps, une équipe de bruleur-nettoyeurs arrivait dans ce qui semblait être un cimetière de monstres.  
« Oh, l'massacre, dit le premier sur les lieux.  
-Un vrai carnage… ajouta le second arrivé. Y'paraît qu'le Seed qui a fait ça est une gonzesse.  
-Quoi ? Une Seed ! Bah, merde alors, j'suis bien content de plus être un soldat galbadien. »  
Un peu plus loin une voix, qui mâchait ses mots autant que les deux autres, tempêtait dans le camion-benne  
« Qu'est'que vous glander ? Band'e'bouseux eud' galbadiens, y'a du pain sur la planche ! Au boulot ! » Ordonna le troisième en crachant par la vitre un vieux cigarillo mâchouillé.  
« Bon bah quand faut y'aller m'sieur Biggs.  
-Bèèh ouais Wedge. Not' boulot est p'tet crasseux, mal payé et humiliant mais au moins on prend plus d'coups.  
-N'empêche qu'il faut l'faire, tuer tous ces monstres avant que les premiers ne se désagrègent. »  
Biggs et Wedge commencèrent enfin à bruler et à ramasser les carcasses de monstres pour les mettre dans le camion-benne.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire ton rapport, dit Squall. Quel est ce phénomène si mystérieux dont m'a parlé Geyser il y a deux semaines ?  
-Et bien selon lui, il aurait découvert une nouvelle matière, aux propriétés inconnues, encore non classable, à Esthar, plus précisément au dernier impact de la ''larme sélénite''.  
-La vieille gare et la ''Lunatic Pandora''…  
-Exactement. L'équipe de chercheurs que je dirigeais, a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange : les compteurs Geiger s'affolent beaucoup moins à proximité de l'impact que lorsque la ''larme'' se forme sur la Lune.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dédaigna Squall. La chute remonte à quatre ans, la radioactivité a dû s'atténuer.  
-Tu te trompes Squall. La radioactivité a certes diminué dans l'air mais il reste un écart énorme entre ce qu'on devrait trouver et ce qu'il y a réellement.  
-Un écart tu dis, mais par rapport à quoi ?  
-Par rapport… à Trabia, déglutit-elle. »

Squall réfléchissait en se massant les tempes ; apparemment il y avait un lien entre ces éléments ; cependant il ne trouvait pas lequel. Brusquement, son expression de visage changea de tout au tout  
«Au fait Shu, pourquoi es-tu allée à Trabia ?  
-J'y étais bien obligée pour comparer les résultats et confirmer l'hypothèse de Geyser. Nous avons fait des fouilles et trouvé ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide cristallin, de couleur verte et phosphorescent.  
-Voici donc la fameuse matière dont tu m'as parlée… C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je devrais m'y intéresser ; mais quelque chose m'… en empêche (Squall semblait chercher ses mots ; signe d'un certain agacement). Ça me rappelle… MES ULCÈRES D'ADOLESCENCE ! » Et Squall brandit d'un geste rageur devant le nez de Shu une note mirobolante, concernant les dépenses faites lors de cette mission ; une note qui trainait sur son bureau et qui n'échappa pas à Squall, s'élevant à plus de…  
« Deux millions et demi de gils ! Pour une foreuse-extractrice, Shu ! Je me demande des fois si tu ne veux pas la mort de la BGU…  
- Eh oh ! Excuse-moi de faire passer les obligations de nos contrats avant notre budget, monsieur-je-tiens-à-mon-fric-plus-que-tout-au-monde.  
-Mm, c'est ça, fais ta maligne devant moi ; tu veux en parler avec Selphie ? C'est elle qui s'occupe de la paperasse après tout, je payerai cher si elle ne te fait pas une gueule d'enfer après cette folle dépense, surtout pour ramener un produit radioactif.  
-Tu n'as pas à flipper d'une dose qui ne tuerait même pas une mouche ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Scène 4 : Les grands esprits se rencontrent…

Squall passa la feuille à Selphie le sourire au coin. Des cernes s'étaient formés sous les yeux de la jeune Seed à cause du surplus de travail.

« Tiens un cadeau pour toi…  
-Ah ? Aaaah….Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Shu ! Tu n'imagines pas de toute la paperasse qu'il y a à taper pour justifier une dépense pareille auprès de Cid (Elle se tourna ensuite vers Irvine la voix aussitôt mielleuse) Irvine chéri, tu peux aller me chercher du café s'il te plait… beaucoup… (Elle changea encore d'humeur en s'adressant de nouveau à Shu) j'en aurai besoin. Et sans parler de la crise qu'il va me faire !  
-Raah, c'est bon, vous commencez à m'agacer à la fin !  
-Il n'empêche que tu es bien meilleure stratège que boursière, ironisa Squall en souriant comme il le faisait maintenant plus souvent  
- ce n'et pas grave après tout il ne s'agit que d'un peu d'argent, assura Irvine en adressant un clin d'œil à Shu. »

Quand Squall eu bien finit son entretien avec les Seeds il se décida à rejoindre ses élèves laissés aux bons… soins de Zell. « J'espère qu'ils sont toujours vivants, la plupart d'entre eux ont leurs parents qui payent la pension » pensait Squall mi-sombre mi-hilare. « Hé, Shu a raison, je suis devenu radin ! » La voici justement qui courait pour le rattraper, il bloqua avec son pied l'ascenseur.  
« Squall, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu as un visiteur aujourd'hui…  
-Qui est-ce ? Si c'est encore un journaliste tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire f…  
- Ecoute-moi, c'est important ! Il s'agit un scientifique stagiaire plutôt doué il travaille d'ailleurs avec Geyser, il est originaire de Trabia et s'appelle Carol…Carol Strength. Aller, salut !  
-Salut. »

En prenant l'ascenseur Squall eu la nette impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Il arriva à l'entrée de la serre où un homme se trouvait adossé au mur. Il était trop chaudement habillé avec son manteau rembourré et son chapeau de feutre ; a n'en pas douter cet homme venait de Trabia. Quand Squall l'aborda, il rajusta tout d'abord ses lunettes puis lui tendit la main.  
« Squall Leonheart, je présume…dit il d'un air qui se voulait bienveillant.  
-En effet, vous êtes surement monsieur Strength. Pardonnez mon retard votre venue m'a été averti il y a peu de temps. Comment saviez vous qu'il fallait m'attendre ici ?  
-Un certain monsieur Dintch m'a prévenu, répondit Carol souriant mais distant. Où puis-je me changer s'il vous plait ? La chaleur de Balamb commence à m'étouffer. »  
Ça ne m'étonne pas, tiens.  
« Allez au dortoir, quatrième couloir en partant du Hall. Revenez si vous le voulez et ne parlerons des fouilles de Trabia après une séance d'entrainement.  
-Ce sera avec plaisir, acquiesça le scientifique en s'épongeant le front. »

Squall entra dans la serre de combat en tendant l'oreille ; au loin il entendait quelques plaintes et des cris affolés, signe que la plupart de ses élèves s'entrainaient sérieusement contre les T-Rex. Il parcourait les enclaves l'une après l'autre se débarrassant des monstres qui le gênaient et finit par rencontrer Zell accompagné de deux élèves, la tête haute et le pied appuyé contre le torse d'un pauvre T-Rex mort.

« Hé Squall t'as eu une idée géniale en m'envoyant tes élèves, s'exclama Zell visiblement ravi. Faudrait que t'ais plus d'idées comme ça, on s'éclate d'enfer, mon pote, n'est ce pas les mômes ?  
-Tu parles…souffla une étudiante crevée.  
-Content de t'entendre le dire, dit simplement Squall. Ou sont les autres ?  
-Oh ils doivent être en train de faire leur fête aux monstres ailleurs !  
-Mouais, dit Squall pas vraiment convaincu. Je vais voir à la salle secrète…  
-Ah bon ? En tout cas nous, on y retourne ! Garde à vous soldats !  
-Oh non… On en peut plus.  
-J'ai dit : on va dégommer des monstres et plus vite que ça ! Scanda joyeusement Zell »  
Zell s'en alla dans un autre habitacle en trainant par les pieds les élèves de Squall qui l'imploraient du regard. Ça vous apprendra à ne pas connaitre vos leçons.  
Squall fut à peine devant la porte de la salle secrète qu'une trombe d'une dizaine d'étudiants partit en courant.  
« 22 ! Voila le prof, on s'casse !  
-Que ? Espèces d'imbéciles, je vous connais tous vous serez collés… »

C'est alors qu'une jeune et jolie étudiante se prit la cheville dans la racine d'un arbre et qu'un T-Rex affamé et fort, tenta son coup.  
Sa mâchoire se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Squall avait juste eu le temps de dégainer sa gunblade lorsque les crocs du monstre furent sur le point de la déchiqueter.

Mais la gueule béante du monstre ne se referma pas sur l'élève, elle fut stoppée à seulement un mètre de son casse-croute, retenue par Carol en t-shirt, arborant un tatouage sylvestre sur l'avant bras droit et des matraques accrochées aux poignets. Il le tenait fermement à deux par le museau. « Ice Wood » clama-t-il et ses matraques se recouvrirent de pics gelés que Carol cogna violemment sur la mâchoire du monstre, valsant contre un rocher mais se relevant encore plus furieux. Squall chargea le T-Rex qui ne prêtait attention qu'à Carol désormais, et il l'entailla profondément la patte si bien que le monstre s'écroula sous son poids.  
« Votre technique est intéressante, dit Squall en achevant le T-Rex d'un coup de lame dans les tympans.  
-Je l'ai développée à Trabia comme il y fait souvent froid c'est simple de la maitriser; je suis évidemment avantagé envers les monstres de feu et redoutable en contre-attaque. Au fait, inutile de continuer à me vouvoyer… Appelle moi par mon prénom ; à moins que cela ne te déranges.  
-Bien sur que non… »Bien sûr, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait, mais Squall savait faire quelques efforts de diplomatie.


	5. Chapter 5

Scène 5 : Toujours…

Zell serra chaleureusement la main de Carol comme à son habitude mais il fit la gueule après avoir vu Le Tyrannosaure à terre.  
« Hé mais ! Il est énorme celui-ci ! Squall, t'aurais pu m'appeler, je m'emmerde en ce moment !  
-C'est que, tu sais, les T-Rex puff… fit Squall d'un geste nonchalant. »

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et les élèves se préparèrent à partir mais Zell les retint :  
« Holà vous deux ! Vous travaillez bien à la cantine c'est ça ?  
-Euh, oui …répondit l'un deux (Tais-toi crétinus, pestait le second)  
-C'est bien, ça ! Faites moi plaisir, amenez moi autant de bretzels que vous le pourrez et p'tet que je vous donnerais des points en bonus ! Qui sait…  
-Hum, c'est fini pour la semaine, dit Squall qui se fichait que Zell soudoie les étudiants. Je vais à Timber, voir Linoa.  
-C'est cool Squall, moi aussi je vais voir ma meuf. Aller, bon week-end les gars ! S'exclama-t-il en talonnant vers la sortie.  
-Hé Zell !  
-Quoi ?  
-On part ensemble gros nigaud, je dois prendre le train à Balamb.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ce sera génial, on va passer par les forets pour tuer des T-Rex ! »  
Encore ? pensèrent Carol et Squall.

« Si ça ne vous déranges pas, je viens avec vous…déclara Carol  
-Pas de problème, dirent Zell et Squall en même temps. »  
Ils traversèrent la plaine sans encombre, entrainés par l'enthousiasme débordant de Zell.

Ensuite, Squall prit le train pour Timber. Il arriva vers vingt heures à la gare de Timber, ville déjà somnolente, passa à coté de l'hôtel et entra dans l'immeuble où Linoa louait avec lui un petit studio très confortable et peu cher.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit à toutes volées. Squall s'attendait à ce soit Linoa qui l'accueille en lui sautant au cou mais en vérité, ce fut…  
« Doucement…Angel, doouuucement, oui moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup » disait Squall à la chienne de Linoa qui le papouillait le visage.

Heureusement, l'accueil de Linoa fut bien plus romantique. Elle arriva toute fraiche, en tenue légère bleue et claire, et embrassa Squall fougueusement qui se releva tout aussi emballé tandis qu'Angel jappait avec bonheur autour d'eux. Le couple dansait presque, Squall tenait sa dulcinée par les mollets enserrant sa taille, et elle entortillait ses bras fins et blancs derrière la nuque du beau ténébreux. Ils tournèrent comme cela pendant un moment avant de retomber sur un fauteuil du salon. Linoa défit alors ses lèvres de celles de Squall.  
« Salut toi…Tu m'as manqué.  
-Voyons Linoa, on s'est vu ce matin. »  
Tout d'un coup, Linoa s'enleva de la chaleur de Squall et lui tourna le dos. Quel con, non mais quel con…se lamentait Squall très amer envers lui-même.  
« Linoa, excuses-moi, je…  
-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, dit Linoa. Mais si tu faisais un effort de… compréhension, ça irait mieux. J'habite depuis trop longtemps à Timber, et le matin alors que je me réveille peu à peu, personne n'est dans mon lit, personne…comme il y a quatre ans. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller vivre à Winhill ? Après tout, c'est ton village natal, il est proche de Deling City, ça nous permettrait d'être proche de nos racines.  
-Je… »Commença Squall, mais les mots lui manquaient.

Winhill. Cette bourgade recelait tellement de sens pour Squall, elle avait trop d'importance à ses yeux. Il est né la –bas, sa mère y reposait en paix, le lieu de rencontre de ses parents. Cette ville était décidément trop lourde de souvenirs pour que Squall et Linoa aillent y vivre maintenant. Le temps n'effaçait toujours les blessures passées.  
Quant à Linoa, elle s'évertuait renouer les liens qu'elle avait autrefois avec son père le major Caraway. Est-ce le destin qui avait noué Linoa et Squall inextricablement ?

La jeune femme en bleu s'étira. Il était vingt et une heure. Squall l'embrassa encore, avec passion.  
« Squall…Promets moi que nous nous aimerons toujours, dit elle entre deux baisers.  
-Je te le promets…pour toujours. »  
Le reste de la soirée se passa superbement bien ; ils virent un diner aux chandelles avant de faire l'amour avec toute la fougue qu'ils avaient sur un sommier moelleux puis s'endormir entrelacés.


	6. Chapter 6

Scène 6 : …Au mauvais moment

On sonna à la porte très tôt le lendemain ; Squall sauta du lit sans réveiller Linoa et alla ouvrir.  
« J'ai une lettre recommandée pour monsieur Leonheart, dit le facteur. »

Squall prit la lettre et signa le reç déchira l'enveloppe et lu la lettre qui lui indiqua une mission de Cid Kramer. Comme les termes utilisés dans l'administration étaient particulièrement pompeux, Squall se contenta de survoler la lettre. Comme il s'en doutait la mission concernait les fouilles de Trabia. Squall prépara une carafe de café et laissa la lettre sur la table du salon. Linoa arriva dans la cuisine, l'œil bizarre.

Elle l'a vue…et mince. Squall se prit la tête dans la main droite.

« Encore une mission… Elle ne sera pas trop longue, j'espère ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas spécifié.  
-Oh…je vois, fit-elle en tournant en rond et retournant le problème dans tous les sens. J'en ai assez, je viens avec toi.  
-Hein ? Hasarda Squall. C'est impossible, tu n'es pas Seed. »  
Cette fois-ci Linoa failli piquer une vraie crise avec des larmes et des jérémiades comme n'importe quelle femme rendue hystérique. La vie qu'elle menait auprès de Squall l'aurait rendue comme ça ; sauf que Linoa n'était PAS n'importe quelle femme ; derrière ses airs angéliques se cachait une combattante fille d'un militaire qui plus ai. Ce qui donna cette situation :  
« Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Cria-t- elle en contrôlant tous ses aigus. Tu débarques dans ma vie ! Tu vas, tu viens, on fait l'amour, on dine, tu pars et je vais bosser loin de toi ! C'est ça la vie pour toi ?  
-S'il te plait Linoa, tu savais que ce serai comme ça. Je suis Seed, j'ai…  
-Je me FICHE du Seed !hurla-t-elle avec force mais contenance, en abattant ses bras tels des volets.  
-Mais tu veux en faire partie ; c'est contradictoire.  
-Je sais, dit Linoa en regardant Squall droit dans les yeux. Et à ton avis, pourquoi je le veux ? »

Les magnifiques yeux noisette de Linoa se plongèrent dans ceux de Squall. Il y avait de la passion et une inébranlable conviction : celle d'un amour fou. Squall le voyait ; il partit de l'appartement, laissant Linoa.


	7. Chapter 7

fScène 7 : Particulièrement importune et inattendue

Dans la cabine en classe affaire Squall se massait les cheveux ardemment en lisant des fiches descriptives de postulants à la mission ; Squall de son coté devait choisir au minimum trois élèves, et au maximum trois Seeds pour la mission à Trabia. Celle ci concernait les fouilles, une histoire de monstres attaquant les foreurs travaillants sur les lieux et avait pour objectif la sureté des ouvriers jusqu'à la fin du forage et de la pose des passerelles. Squall défit sa veste et la posa sur une banquette.

« Pfiou, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud !  
-Mon petit train……entonna une voix charmante à l'extérieur de la cabine.  
-Hum ? » Squall sortit, intrigué.

« Qui m'emmène loin…de mes chagrins….  
-Selphie ?  
-Oh, Squall ça va ?  
-Oui, et toi ? (Très bien, très bien répondait Selphie) Pourquoi tu es dans ce train ? Profites de ta permission.  
-Je reviens de Galbadia, avec Irvine on a fait la rumba dans une boite puis dans un bar. C'était génial ! Mais maintenant Cid m'a confié une mission, il me faut ma tenue de soldat.  
- C'est une mission à Trabia ?  
-Comment tu le sais ? Ooh….se plaignait Selphie en s'agenouillant à même la moquette.  
-Selphie, t'es ivre ?  
-Non, non, non, mais quel goujat tu fais Squall ! J'ai juste une gueule de bois pas croyable. Un peu trop profité de ma perm' comme tu vois mais…merci (Squall l'aidait à se relever) mais pas autant qu'Irvine. Cet imbécile à défier au bar un mec balèze à la picolette ; y s'est planté la tête dans la table au bout du vingtième verre de Téquila en écrasant son chapeau et en ronflant comme un cochon. Je ne te dis pas la hoooonnnte ! Le pire c'est que j'ai dû le trainer jusqu'à son appart. L'est lourd le cow-boy !  
-Vous ne tiendrez jamais l'alcool c'est l'alcool qui vous tient, commenta Squall ironique.  
- Quelle spiritualité franchement on ne croirait pas comme ça à te voir, répliqua Selphie. »

Une porte au fond du wagon s'ouvrit.  
« Coucou ! s'exclama la jeune fille en bleu.  
-Hein ? Linoa, tu ….commença Squall.  
-Salut ma belle ! dit Selphie contente de voir son amie.  
-Attends un peu Linoa ! Tune devrait pas allez bosser aujourd'hui.  
-Nous sommes dimanche Squallichounet chéri, tu as oublié ? Tu devrais théoriquement passer la journée avec moi, le seul jour de la semaine de libre, tu te souviens ?  
- Oui, excuse-moi, dit piteusement Squall.  
-Squallichounet chéri, pfu hu hu hu, pouffait de rire Selphie. Vous êtes miiiiiiiignons tous les deux à gentiment vous disputer. »  
Squall jeta un regard noir à Selphie qu'elle soutint facilement car elle savait que son ami était en vérité d'une gentillesse sans faille.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare de Balamb City. Ils prirent une fourgonnette de la BGU laissée dans le parking du port et allèrent en direction de l'université.  
« Tu peux mettre la radio s't'eu plait ? » demanda Selphie à peine installée.  
Au passage, ils virent Zell discuter avec le garagiste. Les deux hommes se faisaient visiblement la tronche. A la radio, un rythme de salsa animait l'intérieur de la voiture et déchainait Selphie qui faisait des grimaces, sa drôle de figure collée à la vitre, aux monstres courant après eux.  
Elle a vraiment vingt et un ans ? se demandait Squall douteux tandis que Linoa l'agrippait, la tête sur son épaule. De temps à autre, ils s'embrassaient en écrasant un émildea malchanceux, viré vite fait par un coup d'essuie glace.


	8. Chapter 8

Scène 8 : Une équipe… de rêve ?

Les aspirants Seeds se tenaient en rang et au garde à vous depuis une bonne de vingtaine de minutes. Ils étaient quarante, tous à postuler pour cette mission, sans permission mais une grande possibilité de monter en grade et d'obtenir une prime intéressante. Squall revêtait se tenue Seed ainsi que Selphie, aucun des deux n'avaient scrupuleusement étudié les ''scan '' des futures recrues. Ils allaient donc jouer à l'instinct ; évidemment, Carol et Linoa, étaient pris d'emblée pour leurs aptitudes. Ceux-ci faisaient d'ailleurs plus ample connaissance.

« Linoa Heartilly, enchanté de vous rencontrer, enfin…dit Carol en faisant un baisemain, puisque l'homme semblait rompu aux usages de la bourgeoisie trabienne.  
-Moi de même, dit Linoa en rougissant un peu bien qu'auparavant on l'appelait carrément ''princesse''.  
-Hé hé, on dirait que t'as un nouveau rival, chuchota Selphie à Squall.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » Squall faisait les cent pas devant les élèves, les éliminant du regard les uns après les autres, Selphie le suivait en imitant ses expressions, ravie de pouvoir s'amuser un peu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, poussant la mimique jusqu'au grattage de barbe. Mais malgré son attitude désinvolte, elle bossait aussi de son coté. Squall fut tout de suite attiré par un jeune à l'allure arrogante et absolument puissante, les cheveux ras et clairs.

« Quelle est ta spécialité ? lui demanda Squall en aparté.  
-La gunblade, répondit le jeune fièrement, et ma limite c'est ''Bath of Blood''. » Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Squall, il semblait. ''Bath of Blood'' est une technique redoutable…pensait Squall. Cette limit avait pour effet de frapper tout ennemi dans un certain rayon pour régénérer les alliés dans un cercle plus grand. Fut choisie ensuite une adepte du fléau droit et du soin avec la technique ''Sanatorium'' et enfin, Selphie désigna à Squall un mitrailleur, dont la ''limit'' était ''Tir Croisé''.

« Bon, cette fois ci je crois que nous sommes prêts, dit Squall en se tournant vers les postulants. Jack Léto, Ling Kimona et Tony Stanlesler, approchez s'il vous plait ! Les autres… rompez ! »  
Jack salua ses supérieurs, Ling dit aux recalés d'aller se faire voir et Tony fanfaronnait.  
« En avant soldats ! A la plate forme de L'Hydre, au pas de course ! ordonna Squall.  
-Une minute Squall ! Coupa Nida qui passait par le Hall à ce moment (les bottes de Squall crissèrent sur le sol) N'aurais tu pas besoin d'un pilote à tous hasards ?  
-Non, désolé Nida, Selphie pilote très bien l'Hydre tu sais…  
-C'est moi ! s'exclama Selphie qui s'effondra de suite sur ses genoux. Ouuuh, que j'ai mal à la tête…  
-Hum, à la rigueur, Nida ce ne serait plus mal, admit Squall.  
-Je suis à vos ordres chef Squall !  
-…Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… »

Une fois l'équipe bel et bien au complet (trois Seeds et cinq aspirants) ils embarquèrent sur l'Hydre dont la passerelle se trouvait juste au dessus du campus, tenue dans les airs par de solides poutres d'aciers.  
« Passe moi les clés…euh le code s'il te plait Nida, quémandait Selphie.  
-Hé, tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'es pas en état de piloter. Je tiens à ma vie.  
-Mais non, voyons, je vais bien, regarde, un doigt sur le nez, la jambe en cloche-pied, tu vois, je ne tombe paaaas…. !  
-Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te prendre dans le groupe, marmonna Squall.  
-Tu n'avais pas le choix, je suis la deuxième titulaire du groupe, rappela Selphie tandis qu'elle montait dans l'engin.  
-Hé, en voila une fine équipe, une vraie ''dream team'', ricana Jack en se passant la main sur ses cheveux ras. »  
Squall, Nida et Selphie accablèrent ensemble d'un œil sombre cette présomptueuse recrue. Linoa glissa quelques mots dans le creux l'oreille de Squall qui s'exclama :  
« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, il ne me ressemble pas ! Même pas un peu ! »

L'hydre filait dans l'air et sur les nuages, tel un dragon ; une fois que la moitié du trajet vers Trabia fut parcourue, Selphie s'étonna d'une chose :  
« Tiens, c'est bizarre, je crois que j'ai oublié mon nunchaku à Galbadia.  
-Quoi !? crièrent Squall et Nida, qui appuya violemment sur les aérofreins.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'une poivrote, se moquait perfidement Jack.  
-Ah ? Non, je l'ai retrouvé. T'as dis quoi déjà p'tit con ? »  
Selphie donna un coup de nunchaku dans les parties sensibles de Jack qui se laissa tomber à terre pour se remettre sur pieds aussi rapidement : « Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais petite Seed… tu n'as pas la carrure des chefs et ça se voit.  
-Et toi fais attention à ce que tu dis, rétorqua Selphie remontée à bloc. Tu n'as pas l'allure des tombeurs et ça se ressent !  
-Restes à ta place Jack, intervint Squall quand l'aspirant apposa sa main à sa gunblade. Je ne veux pas de bagarre dans mon équipe. »  
Ling poussa un juron en retenant Jack par l'épaule. « D'autant plus que tu n'as aucune chance face à une Seed comme Selphie, si petite et enivrée soit-elle » pensait Squall philosophe à ses heures.


	9. Chapter 9

Scène 9 : La fosse de Trabia

« Squall, ton groupe ne m'inspire pas confiance, et cette mission c'est pareil, dit Linoa alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux éloignés du cockpit.  
-Tu me dis ça sincèrement ou c'est juste un prétexte pour t'emparer de moi ?  
-Je suis très sérieuse Squall !  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, ça ira, tout se passera bien. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, rien de très méchant. » Ils se prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et tremblaient intérieurement. Pourquoi une telle tension ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que leur histoire devenait vraiment établie ? Ils voulurent s'embrasser mais à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, Carol descendit à l'improviste.  
« On arrive, dit-il. La Perforeuse est juste en-dessous de l'Hydre.  
-Merci. En fait Carol t'as une G-force ? demanda Squall.  
-Oui, elle s'appelle Dryade, je l'ai trouvée tout à fait par hasard au détour d'une forêt trabienne.  
-C'est bien, tu me l'as montreras un jour.  
-Sans aucun doute, un jour prochain… »  
Très bientôt, cher Squall…

Le monstre d'acier atterri sans encombre sur la plateforme prévu normalement pour les hélicoptères. L'appareil prenait la moitié de l'espace présent. Geyser était déjà sur les lieux, attendant impatiemment avec deux représentants d'Esthar, Kiros et Ward, en tenue civile cependant avec seulement un badge d'accès agrafé à leurs vêtements.

L'équipe descendit de l'Hydre, Squall en premier et serrant la main amicalement aux deux amis de son père, mais se contenta de saluer militairement le vieux savant.  
« Vous z'êtes en retard, cracha Geyser. Heureuzement qu'il y avait les conseillers du Prézident, zinon les monztres n'auraient faits qu'une bouzée des z'ouvriers. Ah, Carol, z'attendais les rézultats de tes z'exzamens, zuis moi dans mon labo. »

Une fois les scientifiques partis, Squall engagea la conversation avec les deux compères.  
« Il y a des monstres puissants dans les parages ? demanda le Seed d'entrée de jeu.  
-Ouaip, sauf qu'ils ne viennent pas de l'extérieur de la station, mais du cratère repercé, répondit Ward.  
-Des monstres inconnus à ta génération Squall, le genre que l'on rencontrait il y a vingt-deux ans, renchérit Kiros. Normalement, ils sont censés avoir disparus. En bref, des monstres du passé resurgissent de ce cratère. Depuis Geyser est harcelé par la presse et des militants anti-biomenace.  
-Et alors je m'en fiche de ça.  
-Tu ne devrais pas, mais tant pis.  
-Ses monstres du passé ont pullulé pendant un moment, puis, plus rien ; mais le fait est que les forages ont cessé ; et avant de pouvoir les reprendre pour de bon on avait besoin de faire une mission de reconnaissance… au fond du cratère, continua Ward. Squall je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter pour rien mais mieux vaut rester prudent, car les monstres qui sortaient du liquide que (Shi…Shu ?) t'a apporté sont bien plus dangereux que ceux affrontés jusqu'ici.  
-D'accord, j'ai compris. Enfin un peu d'action… Montre nous ces fichus monstres et les ouvriers seront rassurés de voir à quel point le Seed est bel et bien vivant. Soldats ! Vérifiez vos armes et vos associations, nous allons à la chasse aux fossiles…


	10. Chapter 10

Scène 10 : Une inquiétude

Kiros et Ward se dirigeaient vers l'embouchure d'où s'exhalaient des milliards de milliard de particules faisant s'affoler le compteur Geiger. Les Seeds et leurs aspirants les suivaient. Tous entrèrent dans un habitacle dans lequel se trouvait un monte-charge ; ils descendirent couche après couche, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la terre. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pendant de cours instants avant d'arriver à un étage parfaitement cerclé et blanc où l'aiguille grimpa d'un coup. Carol les attendait enlevant une combinaison anti radioactivité.  
« Comme vous pouvez le constater, la radioactivité présente est passablement élevée. Nous allons procéder à des examens médicaux ensuite vous prendrez chacun une combinaison. »

Les Seeds furent les premiers à être prêts ainsi que jack qui trépignait Kiros et Ward ayant eu leur compte pour la journée n'iraient pas plus bas. Restait Linoa et Tony, Tous deux anxieux.  
« On…On peut prendre nos armes ? demanda-t-il naïvement  
-Evidemment crétin, dit jack.  
-Ne me traites pas de crétin, débile !  
-Tu...commença Jack. »  
Ling leur dit de la fermer alors qu'elle finissait de mettre sa combi. De son coté Linoa se débattait avec la sienne beaucoup trop grande.  
«Normal, c'est la mienne, dit Ward. La dernière du lot pas de chance.  
-Je suis désolé Linoa tu vas devoir rester ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est peut être rien de dangereux, assura Squall.  
-Umpf, tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de moi, dit Linoa en croisant les manches ballantes de la tenue.  
-Fais pas la tête , un bisou ?  
-Si t'insistes… »  
Au moment où ils allaitaient s'embrasser, Linoa plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Squall  
« Mais pas avant d'avoir acheter une maison à Winhill. D'accord ?  
-Bon... d'accord, j'abdique. »  
Squall fit mine de rejoindre les autres, Linoa tourna la tête sauf que Squall revint juste à coté pour lui voler un baiser. Enfin, il partit avec l'équipe sur le monte-charge, laissant Linoa grogner dans son coin.  
Le groupe de soldats passèrent par diverses trappes avant de pénétrer dans le cœur du cratère, où il y aurait les monstres les plus terribles au monde…


	11. Chapter 11

Scène 11 : La Revanche

Le monte-charge descendait ; en fur et à mesure que Squall et son équipe se rapprochaient du ''cœur '', ils ressentaient tous comme une certaine inquiétude. Quelque chose intriguait Squall tout particulièrement ; d'après Kiros et Ward, les monstres pullulaient dans les entrailles de la terre ; mais là, c'est comme si les monstres s'étaient volatilisés, ou n'étaient jamais venus. L'endroit était sombre, faiblement éclairé par des lampes électriques de miniers et un… lac. Il ressemblait à une source de déchets radioactifs mais en vérité, Squall s'en doutait, il s'agissait des âmes condensées des monstres venant de la ''larme sélénite'' de Trabia. Le cœur de la fosse abritait des milliers d'âmes de monstres en colère, heureusement rendormies ; mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Le lac brillait mal dans les ténèbres du fossé. Les Seeds pouvaient à peine distinguer les parois et le sol de la cavité. Squall plissa les yeux et parvint à voir…  
« Selphie, la couleur des parois ne te rappellent rien ?  
-Si, elles sont de la même couleur que les murs que la Lunatic Pandora. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Squall. Plus je suis ici, plus j'ai une mauvaise impression.  
-Moi aussi, je n'aime pas trop ça. J'aurai préféré affronter une armée de Griffons.  
-Tu m'étonnes c'est lugubre mais nous avons une mission alors on fait un tour juste ''au cas où'' il y aurait un truc intéressant. »

De leurs cotés les aspirants se chamaillaient en cachant leur tension. Ils s'attendaient à du combat mais n'eurent jusque là que des frissons dus à la noirceur du ''cœur''. Bientôt, ils se demandèrent se qu'ils fichaient dans ce trou. Il n'y avait rien. Ou presque…  
« Bon bah pour la fiesta aux monstres c'est raté ! s'exclama Selphie.  
-Selphie, éloigne toi du rebord de ce lac, si tu tombes ce ne serait pas très malin, conseilla Squall.  
-Puff…Il y'a rien à craindre, j'maitrise…  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle c'la pêtes celle là ! Grinça Jack au loin, un peu top sûr de lui.  
-Quoi ! T'as dit quoi encore p'tit con ? répondit-elle du tac-au-tac (C'était la première fois que Squall et Nida voyaient Selphie aussi rouge de colère : elle détestait Jack.) »

Selphie s'éloigna du bord du lac pour enseigner les bonnes manières à l'aspirant Jack. Mais elle ne fit pas un pas, qu'une main gigantesque et aux longs doigts s'empara de sa cheville gauche.  
« Kiaaah ! Au secours ! Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi saleté ! criait Selphie tandis qu'elle assenait des coups de nunchaku à la ''main'' et que l'équipe la retenait. »  
La ''main'' ne lâcha pas ; elle précipita Selphie dans les méandres du lac vert, laissant le reste de l'équipe sous le choc, Squall en premier.

« Noooonn ! Selphie ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Squall était désespéré, il avait plongé dans le lac pour aller la retrouver : elle était vivante ! Squall la voyait se débattre contre l'emprise de la ''main'' comme elle le pouvait. Squall fonça sous l'eau grâce à ''Booster'' et érafla la ''main'' d'un coup rageur avec sa gunblade, ce qui libéra Selphie. Ils revinrent sur la rive du lac souterrain, ayant survécu grâce à leurs combinaisons.  
« Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Tempêtait Nida qui avait dégainé son épée.  
-Nous allons bientôt le savoir… dit Jack la gunblade prête.  
-Chuut… Selphie tout va bien, tu es vivante, consolait Squall parce que son amie sanglotait dans ses bras, complètement paniquée. »

_Ton amie a raison de pleurer… Vous allez tout de suite savoir qui je suis…Décubitus…  
_

La voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe, au sens propre, elle rappelait des souvenirs que Squall pensait enterrés depuis longtemps ; il s'était lourdement trompé. Des ailes noires s'extirpèrent du lac, faisant léviter un corps long et fin mais puissant et à la peau jaune…  
« Ce… ce n'est pas possible, pas toi, pas maintenant…soufflait Squall »

_Cela est tout à fait possible… Tu vas payer pour ton impudence…Je n'ai rien oublié…  
_

Un shumi de très grande taille. LE shumi déchu. LE NORG.  
« Content de revoir ton maitre, Seed ?  
-Tu n'es pas mon maitre ! Éructa Squall.  
-Ha, ha, ha, ha, tes paroles sont d'un risible… pantin !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Squall.  
-Ce qui m'appartient …Récupérer… tout ! Le Seed… la BGU…ma fortune…et ensuite, le MONDE !  
-Nous t'en empêcherons !  
-IMBECILES ! Je ne suis plus la créature impotente que vous avez combattue il y a quatre ans ! »  
Norg fonça sur Squall et Selphie ; ils se mirent en garde mais Norg fut le plus rapide et mit K.O les deux Seeds en écartant simplement les bras. Les Seeds prirent chacun une pêche dans le visage qui les firent voltiger en sens opposés. Black-out…  
_ Une fois encore, l'obscurité régnera en ce monde…_

Final Fantasy Forever


	12. Chapter 12

Scène 12 : Fourberie

Norg se préparait à achever Squall quand Tony se mit à tirer en rafales ; le Shumi esquiva sans peine les balles grâce à son Booster et attaqua Squall des ses griffes acérées. Du sang gicla de son corps. C'est alors que Ling lança sa Limit Break 'Sanatorium'.

Plusieurs passerelles au dessus d'eux, la confusion régnait. Voilà trop longtemps que les Seeds étaient descendus dans le 'cœur'. Linoa se rongeait les sangs ; Carol faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier ; quant à Ward et Kiros, ils se disputaient à ce sujet.

« Et moi j'te dis qu'il faut descendre voir se qu'ils foutent, hurlait Ward pour la énième fois, revêtu de sa gigantesque combi. Ça sent pas bon cette histoire !

-Encore une histoire de feu et de flammes ? plaisantait Kiros apparemment calme alors qu'en vérité lui aussi s'inquiétait.

-Raaah ! Prends ta combi et viens.

-Je l'ai prêté à Miss Ling.

-Encore une excuse ; tant pis j'y vais sans toi, car comme disait ma grand-mère, il y'a pas de fumées sans œufs.

-Fumée sans feu.

-…Peu importe, la poisse c'est d'attendre que ça arrive ! »

Ward emprunta le seconde monte- charge qui descendit furieusement vite car Ward avait mis la vitesse à fond. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne remonte aussi vite.

« Et bien t'es rassuré mon vieux, ils vont bien ? demanda aussitôt Kiros en se tournant vers l'ascenseur.

-Arg..Aaaargg, arriva seulement à prononcer le géant.

-Ward !! cria Kiros en dégainant ses deux sabres. »

Un bras jaune et épais enserrait la gorge du géant, tandis que Norg se tenait derrière Ward en se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier humain. Kiros voulu se précipiter à la rescousse ainsi que Carol et Linoa qui tenait en joue Norg avec son rotator.

« Faites un seul geste, et je brise la nuque de votre ami ! Menaça Norg alors que Ward n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Toi ! Le scientifique, tu viens avec moi ! »

Carol obtempéra ; de sa main libre le shumi l'assomma et relâcha Ward en le poussant par terre pour prendre Carol en otage à sa place. Ensuite le monte charge mena Norg à la liberté. A ce moment, le premier ascenseur revint avec l'équipe de Squall, aux visages abattus et aux corps brisés.

Squall tenait par-dessous l'épaule Selphie qui avait un énorme œil au beurre noir, aidé de Nida, la bouche ensanglantée. Jack était K.O, trainé par Ling qui s'en était sorti en se soignant de peu. Tony n'avait aucune égratignure ; mais tous présentaient leurs combinaisons déchirées ou abimées par la force brutale de Norg.

« Norg, cette pourriture est revenue d'entre les morts, pesta Squall qui avait une sacrée blessure sur le thorax.

-Nous savons, il a pris Carol en otage ! Mon Dieu vous allez bien ? demanda Linoa complètement paniquée à la vue de Selphie et de Squall.

-Ça peut aller, j'ai la tête comme un marteau-piqueur mais ça va, mentit Selphie qui retenait ses larmes.

-Pourquoi..kof, kof.. le p'tit n'est pas blessé lui ? toussait Ward qui reprenait son souffle en parlant de Tony.

-Ce shumi… il a dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux faibles comme moi. Je n'avais plus de balles mais j'aurai du le..

-Et moi alors, se lamenta Ward la tête baissée, je n'ai rien pu faire… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit Squall avec aigreur en se redressant. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le monte-charge.

« Tu peux parler maintenant, Carol, lève toi, ordonna Norg.

-Avec plaisir. Vous ne retenez pas vos coups dites.

-Ne te plains pas, tu n'as ressenti qu'une infime parie de ma force qui vas croissante depuis ma rédemption. Notre plan est en place ?

-Oui, répondit Carol.

-Alors c'est excellent, parfait même, parfait. Nous tenons notre revanche, Carol. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! »

Et tandis que le shumi s'esclaffait, le visage de Carol se peignit d'une étrange expression mêlant haine, colère… et tristesse.


	13. Chapter 13

Scène 13 : La Prise De L'Hydre

« Nous y sommes cher Carol, fais semblant d'être évanoui. »  
Le traître obéit, s'allongea de tout son long comme dans un profond coma. Le monte-charge de Norg arrivait peu à peu à la surface tandis que le haut parleur permettant la communication entre les deux ascenseurs se mit à grésiller.  
« Dzzz…NORG ! cria Squall à travers le microphone. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre IMMEDIATEMENT ! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de reprendre le pouvoir !  
-Ah bon, tu le crois vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? En m'assassinant ?  
-Si nécessaire ; je suis un Seed ne l'oublie pas. »  
Le shumi renégat ria encore plus fort :  
« C'est bien ce que je dis : tu n'es qu'un petit Seed dans une immense forêt, incapable d'abattre ne serait-ce qu'une sorcière. »

Sur la plateforme, les ouvriers attendaient avec impatience que les Seeds viennent leur dire la bonne nouvelle du genre ''c'est tout bon les gars, vous pouvez descendre'' ou bien ''R.A.S : les monstres sont abattus''. Ils s'attendaient à ce que les Seeds reviennent avec de superbes trophées de chasse comme une tête de Griffon. Quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils les virent en train de pourchasser un shumi colossal, alors qu'eux-mêmes se trouvaient en piteux état.

Lorsque Norg s'approcha de l'Hydre, la passerelle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
« Où crois-tu t'enfuir comme ça, espèce de lâche ? » Railla Squall en s'interposant entre la passerelle et Norg.  
« M'enfuir ? Etre lâche ? Tu as raison petit Seed, cela ne me ressemble pas ; alors, battons-nous ! »

Squall attaqua en premier, en frappant de taille et d'estoc, mais à chaque tentative Norg esquivait, parait et contrait même de ses mains la lame du Lionheart. Très vite le Shumi prit l'avantage en cognant de toute sa force, et grâce à l'inertie du Booster, son poing choqua durement la gunblade et Squall recula violemment sous l'impact. Les autres du groupe n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : Squall défaillait ; ils entourèrent le Shumi qui se mit à sourire bizarrement.  
« Comme ça c'est PARFAIT ! » Il hurlait tout en levant les bras et brusquement un halo bleu apparu sur le sol ; de l'eau semblait surgir des nappes en dessous quand tout d'un coup, le halo explosa !  
« Glyphe du Geyser Brulant ! Je vous fais mes adieux, immondes pantins ! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! »

Un souffle effroyable arracha le goudron de la piste d'atterrissage, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait le faisait foudre ; la colonne de vapeur était si chaude qu'un homme aurait fait en peu de temps un superbe plat d'écrevisses ; et Squall et ses amis étaient les fruits de mer. La vapeur les poussa presque à bout, les Balambiens luttaient en brandissant vers le sol une magie Bouclier relativement efficace ; ils ne grillaient pas mais crevaient de chaud, et leurs bras tremblaient à cause de la violence du Glyphe.

Squall en particulier semblait y mettre toutes ses tripes :  
« ! hurlait-il en luttant contre la vapeur. Tu ne m'auras jamais de cette façon, Norg ! »  
Le Seed disparu sans crier garde… pour réapparaitre derrière Norg .

_RENZOKUKEN ! _Des étincelles giclèrent de son arme.

… … Squall n'eu pas le temps d'attaquer ; il prit une rafale de balles dans le buste, suivit d'une autre ; les yeux de Squall vrillèrent vers le ciel, tout paraissait se brouiller ; il voyait ensuite Linoa crier dans le Geyser mais il n'entendait rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient ; le Seed cracha de nouveau du sang signe qu'une autre rafale venait de le blesser. ''Mais d'où viennent ces tirs ?''se demandait Squall ; une autre question lui vint à l'esprit :''Nous… nous allons mourir ?''

Dans un rire triomphant, Norg défit le Glyphe et s'en alla à bord de l'Hydre.  
Linoa pleurait sur le corps de Squall qui saignait abondamment ; elle se démenait pour le soigner.  
« Excuse-moi Squall, pardonne-moi ! Mon Sélénium n'a pas fonctionné ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? »  
Squall respirait difficilement. Linoa lui parlait en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Quand on aura réussi cette mission ce sera fini ! Terminé les missions à travers le Monde pour se faire tuer ! Bien qu'inconscient, je sais que tu m'écoutes, alors… je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie comme ça ! »  
Linoa ne pleurait plus.  
« Linoa…Ce n'est pas fini. » C'était Selphie, ses yeux avaient gonflé à cause de l'émotion et du cocard, elle séchait ses larmes.  
« Ça ne se terminera jamais, et tu le sais très bien. Quoique l'on fasse, nous sommes des Seeds, notre vie entière est dédiée aux combats mais aussi à l'amour, donc… Tu dois tout faire pour soutenir Squall !  
-Selphie, je t'adore, dit Linoa. Et j'ai compris.  
-Merci, répondit Selphie en riant. Nous sommes amies, oui ou non ?  
-Oui, et en tant qu'amie tu as le droit de m'aider pour mettre des bandages à Squall.  
-Oh noooon… se plaignit Selphie en baissant la tête. »


	14. Chapter 14

Scène 14 : Assaut Sur Balamb Garden University !

L'Hydre volait à plein régime vers la BGU. Ce vaisseau était le dragon de Norg et le resterai à vie.  
« Ah… la BGU enfin, je me languissais de te revoir, dit le Shumi à l'humeur sombre en manœuvrant avec adresse le monstre d'acier. Voyons ce que me présentent comme résistance ces pauvres pantins… »  
Il passa devant les grandes bais vitrées des salles de classe. Il fit du sur place justement devant celle où Quistis faisait cours à de jeunes élèves pubères.  
« …Très bien. Qui peut m'énoncer ensuite les principales différences entre les monstres et les G… Qu'avez-vous tous à regarder par la fenêtre ? Rugit-elle.  
-Instructrice, c'est l'Hydre, dit une élève.  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que vous le voyez en train de voler ! »

Elle fut tout de même intriguée car elle savait que ses collègues (synonymes d'amis pour Quistis Trèpe) étaient normalement en mission à Trabia.  
« Hum…Le pilote est zarbouille, fit une élève au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.  
-Zarbouille ? » Quistis se dirigea vers la vitre un sourire au coin en pensant à Squall, et… elle reconnu le shumi aussitôt ! Norg aussi. L'expression  
d'amusement de Miss Quistis se changea en un masque de peur.  
« Couchez-vous ! A plat ventre tout le monde ! ordonna-t-elle »  
Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Norg fit feu et éventra littéralement la façade vitrée ; l'effroyable bruit du verre brisé se coupla aux cris effrayés des élèves.  
Quistis en tenait fortement deux dans ses bras qui n'avaient pas réagi assez vite. Elle leur avait évité la mort de peu, mais elle sentait maintenant une douleur dans son épaule droite. Une balle l'avait effleurée.

Malheureusement Norg ne s'arrêta pas à cette petite incartade. Il utilisa ensuite les canons à particules. Les tables voltigèrent en tous sens. De nombreux élèves furent blessés grièvement tandis qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir. Un de ces innocents reçu une décharge ce qui lui perça le crâne. Il mourut sur le coup en tombant à coté de Quistis qui pleurait de rage intérieurement en espérant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir de douleur. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, avança et lança le plus rapidement possible sa limite 'Mother' sur toute la classe y comprit elle-même.  
« Fuyez ! hurla-t-elle hors de ses gonds. Prévenez les Seeds que le Norg est de retour parmi les vivants !  
-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
-Mon devoir, répondit-elle les yeux enflammés. »  
Les élèves prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Quistis se mit en position de combat, déplia son fouet en le claquant au sol, prête à affronter Norg et L'Hydre au péril de sa vie.  
Elle se lança et invoqua une de ses G-Forces (la préférée de Zell en vérité) vous devinez que c'est…  
« Golgotha ! Foudroie-le, qu'on en soit débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes ! » ''Tant pis pour l'Hydre, c'était un bel appareil'' pensa amèrement Quistis.

La G-Force des éclairs apparu et son orage purificateur vrombit dans l'air pour frapper de plein fouet l'appareil. Mais il n'explosa pas ; au lieu de cela sa structure en acier luisait comme un volcan et semblait presque prendre vie…  
« JE TE REMERCIE, SEED INCOMPETENTE, beugla Norg à l'aide des haut-parleurs de l'engin. TU AS DONNE SUFFISAMMENT D'ENERGIE A L'HYDRE POUR QU'ELLE REPRENNE VIE. AU FAIT, TU VOULAIS TE DEBARRASSER DE MOI, N'EST-CE PAS CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU ? »

Quistis se mit en garde, observant son ennemi ; Norg, à sa grande surprise, n'attaqua pas mais s'éjecta de l'Hydre en invoquant… Léviathan ? Norg possédait de nouveau la G-Force de l'eau.  
Celle-ci, lévitait au dessus des vitres et s'envola de suite vers la plateforme de contrôle de la BGU.  
« Léviathan, ma chère G-Force, ma toute première, mène moi à mon trône, que je puisse enfin régner ! » Sa monture le déposa directement dans la salle de pilotage en pénétrant par l'écran de protection sans aucune difficulté, où d'habitude Nida manœuvrait le vaisseau ; à la place, il y avait Fujin et Raijin.

« C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Raijin en se grattant la tête.  
-Idiot, c'est l'Norg, il a d'ailleurs fondé le Seed ! dit-elle en lui donnant un méchant coup de pied dans le tibia.  
-Aie ! Oui, ça y est, je me souviens… Hé attends voir… Il devrait pas être mort normalement ?  
-Tu parles ! Squall n'est pas fichu de tuer un émildea ; même armé d'un tank ! plaisanta Fujin.  
-Hé, hé, hé, hé… Il est bête Squa…  
-SILENCE ! tonna Norg exaspéré. Vous êtes maintenant mes serviteurs ! »  
Fujin et Raijin le regardèrent de travers. Elle réajusta son bandeau ; il fit craquer ses doigts.  
« Tu rêves mec ! dirent ensemble les deux compères».

Ils attaquèrent chacun un flanc mais Norg arrêta leurs frappes et les envoya bouler ailleurs. Tous trois entendirent ensuite le monte-charge de la plateforme en train de monter. Ils virent d'abord la lame d'une gunblade noire, ensuite des cheveux blonds et peignés soigneusement, avant de laisser entrer l'homme au sourire belliqueux: Seifer Almasy.


	15. Chapter 15

Scène 15 : Une nouvelle ère est en cours (ps: jai cherché une image de Shu mais rien trouvé mdr )

Seifer ne s'attaqua pas tout de suite Norg ; il se contenta de le fixer narquoisement.  
« Mes amis ont raison, commença-t-il. Si tu crois qu'il suffit d'arriver ici et de tout démolir pour devenir le chef, permets-moi de te dire que tu te fous tes énormes papattes dans l'c** jusqu'au cou ! »  
Seifer chargea avec ses potes à ses côtés.

Quistis se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres du sol, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ; en fait de fil, il s'agissait de son fouet métallique. Quand l'Hydre prit vie et défonça le restant des murs de la classe, déambulant dans les couloirs en déchiquetant les quelques élèves qui passaient par là et qui n'avaient rien demandé, la Seed fit claquer son fouet à une rambarde de peur de se faire écraser par le monstre d'acier, glissa sur le dos entre les membres de l'Hydre si près qu'elle entendit ses plus petits rouages et grognements, et fut projetée hors de la salle en se cognant contre la vitre de l'étage inférieur.

Pour l'instant, et sans dire que tout allait bien, elle s'en tirait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.  
« J'ai vraiment eu de la chance. Allez ma vieille, grimpe et va lui mettre une raclée ! » Elle s'encourageait en amorçant sa grimpette avec le même feu dans les yeux que Squall. ''Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien '' se dit-elle. Elle pensa au pire et accéléra le rythme de sa grimpette, quand elle sentit la rambarde craquer peu à peu…

L'Hydre faisait fureur ; les élèves en panique se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie de l'université, poursuivis par cet improbable monstre. Les Seeds, un peu plus d'une centaine au total, faisait face à l'Hydre, Shu en tête. Elle sautait de lampadaires en lampadaires à chaque pas de l'Hydre, reculant à une cadence d'enfer sous l'assaut du monstre d'acier, tirait des rafales de balles trépidantes tout en esquivant en plein salto les tirs du bioélectronique. La créature ne semblait craindre ni les coups ni la magie. On apporta alors l'armement lourd. Shu se posta auprès des Seeds après un ultime saut, à bonne distance de l'Hydre qui arrivait à grands pas.  
«Chargez les lance-roquettes, ordonna-t-elle tandis que la terrible cible se rapprochait dangereusement. A mon commandement ! TIREZ ! »

Les trente bazookas crachèrent leurs projectiles dans un tonnerre de poudre en feu. L'instant d'un flash, les Seeds crurent qu'ils avaient fait exploser en mille morceaux l'engin mais… il réapparu dans un tourbillon de fumée et de cendres, plus furieux que jamais !  
« Courez ! »criait Shu mais l'Hydre eu le temps de s'emparer d'un Seed pour le ''dévorer '' en arrachant la moitié de son corps avec ses crocs d'acier.

Shu, les Seeds et les aspirants se trouvaient aux tourniquets. De l'eau avait envahi le Hall et le Garden ! Ils faisaient face à leur adversaire sans pouvoir le défaire.  
« Nom de Dieu ! On ne va quand même pas laisser la BGU aux mains de Norg et de l'Hydre ! » Shu prépara un sort Foudre X ; lorsqu'elle voulu le lancer une poignée ferme l'en empêcha :  
« Shu, non ! cria Quistis qui s'en était sorti. Si tu fais ça, non seulement tu blesseras nos effectifs mais en plus la magie l'alimente !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Regarde bien ! Ce n'est pas un simple vaisseau, je crois que c'est une G-Force !  
-Nous n'allons pas rester ici à se faire charcuter ! G-Force ou pas il faut trouver une solution.  
-J'ai une idée ! Nous allons l'entraver le temps de l'harceler de tirs. Prépare-toi à lancer un Glacier X sur l'eau. A trois !  
-Un, deux…  
-Trois ! » Quistis et Shu, abattirent leurs bras, parfaitement synchrones, elles gelèrent les membres de l'Hydre. Cependant, la glace qui la retenait céda et le massacre reprit de plus belle.  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! pesta Quistis.  
-Instructriiiiiiiiiiiice ! cria une élève. Nous sommes encerclés !  
-Quoi ? »  
Le Léviathan les défiait du regard de l'autre coté du Garden. Les Balambiens se retrouvaient piégés entre le marteau et l'enclume… qui stoppèrent les festivités.  
« L'Hydre…Le Léviathan…Je n'ai qu'une G-Force pour en affronter deux en pleine colère divine. Tout est perdu » se résigna Quistis craignant pour la vie de ses élèves tandis que les deux divinités les jaugeaient.  
« Quistis, que faisons-nous ? demanda Shu.  
-On dépose les armes…  
-Mais…  
-Fais ce que je t'ai dit !  
-Parfait ! tempéta une voix de roc dans le Hall. Voilà une sage décision… »


	16. Chapter 16

Scène 16 : A genoux devant le Norg !  
Le shumi se trouvait derrière l'Hydre. Il savourait sa victoire imminente et exultait d'avance.  
« Rendez vous à moi, pauvres humains… dit simplement Norg. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire contre moi car bientôt les monstres de la serre envahiront ma BGU et elles seront sous mon contrôle le plus total. Le moindre faux pas et… »  
Les dits monstres de la serre vinrent remplir davantage le Hall répondant à l'appel de leur ancien maitre.

Du sang fut craché aux pieds de Norg.  
« Sale pourri mégalomane, éructa Seifer qui s'appuyait sur son Hypérion en sortant de l'ascenseur. Bats-toi à la loyale !  
-Encore-toi ! Ma magie Ultima ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'es pas de taille…  
-Ferme-la ! » Seifer envoya un coup rageur vers Norg qui se moquait lui sans prendre garde à un monstre qui l'attaquait en traitre. Le Shumi profita du fait que Seifer faisait volte-face pour le monstre ; il le griffa au visage ajoutant ainsi cinq fines balafres à celles déjà existante  
Quistis observait la scène avec apitoiement ; elle ne pouvait rien faire… alors que Shu s'excitait sur son bipeur !  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »s'inquiétait Shu.

La situation était lamentable quand brusquement un bruit de moteur rompit le silence annonceur d'une tempête. Une vitre éclata et une énorme 900 vrombit dans les airs, l'instant d'un flottement.  
« Banzai !!!!s'exclamait le pilote. »  
La moto passa au dessus de l'Hydre… et percuta violemment la tronche de Norg qui s'encastra dans un mur, tandis que le pilote retombait sur ses pieds avec souplesse et même une certaine nonchalance, sans se soucier de l'hydre qui le braquait et des monstres qui grouillaient tout autour.

« Hé mon gars, ça te dit un vrai fighter ?dit le motard en enlevant son casque » C'était Zell, en pleine forme.  
« Zell ! T'en as prit du temps !s'énerva Shu.  
-Excuse-moi j'ai du emprunter cette moto…C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu pour la petite surprise party ! »

A peine quinze minutes plus tôt à Balamb City… Titit…Titit…Titit…Titit…Titit…  
« Merde, mon bipeur !s'exclama Zell à table.  
-On ne dit pas de gros mots dans cette maison ! réprimanda sa mère adoptive.  
-S'cuse m'man, dit Zell en regardant les voyants de son appareil. Ah, MERDE ! C'est une alerte noire ! J'y vais m'man à plus tard !  
-Zell ! »

Zell se précipita dehors et courra en direction de la sortie de la ville. Il jurait contre lui car la veille il avait percuté une des voitures du garagiste. Ça a été une discussion mémorable.  
« Zell, franchement, il faut le vouloir pour embouter à la fois le pare-choc, le capot et le pare-brise d'une voiture de luxe ! gueulait le garagiste il ya un jour alors que le air-board de Zell avait que dalle.  
-Mais j'y peux rien moi si elles ne sont pas solides ces voitures !  
-Ah ouais ? Bah, tu sais quoi ? J'te prends ta planche jusqu'à ce que tu aies remboursé tous les frais, d'Dieu ! »

Aujourd'hui, le Seed tenta le tout pour le tout.  
« Gino, hé Gino ! Il me faut une caisse, vite !  
-Et puis quoi encore ? gueula le garagiste au bord de l'éruption volcanique. Pour que tu me la bousilles comme l'autre ?  
-J'ai pas le temps ! s'exclama Zell en bondissant sur un gros cylindré avec la clé de contact encore insérée et le casque.  
-Zell ! Nom de DIEU !! Pas ma Mitsu !  
-J'te la rendrai ! dit le Seed en fonçant à tout berzingue dans les rues de Balamb. »

Zell frappa Norg dans la mâchoire avec son coup de pied salto arrière sans même que ce dernier ne bronche. Le Shumi répondit d'un cop de poing massif que Zell esquiva en glissant sur les genoux tandis qu'il préparait un Foudre X. Zell lança son sort et toucha Norg qui souriait nerveusement.  
« C'est tout ? Je suis déçu. »

Le Shumi contre-attaqua d'une phénoménale baffe dans la face du Seed qui plana jusque dans une fontaine en contrebas. Zell était furieux que l'on résiste à ce point à sa force. Son corps brillait de la puissance du Ring Master.  
« En effet, c'est terminé mon vieux. Tu vas gouter à ma technique ! »  
Le Seed s'élança dans les airs et frappa une nouvelle fois avec ses pieds avant de placer un uppercut dans l'estomac du Shumi quand il se redéposa puis s'arquebouta sur le coté pour cogner de plus belle de son pied droit.  
« K.O !  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…railla Norg. »

Le Shumi saisit la cheville du Seed en vol ce qui l'immobilisa et il… lui immola la jambe à l'aide d'un Brasier X. Zell gémissait lorsqu'il tomba par terre. Norg ria furieusement fort.  
« Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! A genoux devant la vraie puissance du Seed… MOI ! »


	17. Chapter 17

Scène 17 : A la poursuite du vaisseau bleu

« Et maintenant que faisons-nous, chef ? demanda Jack, le rictus grinçant. »  
Lâche-moi, petit con… avait envie de dire Squall. Il se maudissait d'avoir choisi un aspirant aussi présomptueux, pire que Seifer. Depuis le réveil de Squall, Jack ne faisait que l'harceler du regard et de phrases venimeuses. Squall avait, pour ainsi dire, envie de lui éclater la tête. Ses cotes lui faisaient mal, mais les balles n'avaient pas traversées de points vitaux, ni changer son caractère.

Le groupe se trouvait dans un port de Trabia, guidé par Carol qui continuait à jouer son rôle.  
« Voici Good Salt, il y a des frégates, des voiliers et des hors-bords » déclara-t-il sans ciller et sans que personne ne se doute de ses réelles intentions.  
Squall résuma la situation :  
« Il nous faut quelque chose de plus rapide. A mon avis Norg est déjà arrivé ; on doit pouvoir intercepter la BGU s'il a pu s'en emparer.  
-Tu ne crois pas que nos amis et les autres Seeds l'ont arrêté ? demanda Selphie dont l'œil au beurre noir n'avait pas désenflé.  
-J'en doute ; tu as bien vu avec quelle facilité il s'est débarrassé de nous deux dans le 'cœur' ; cependant Quistis, Seifer et les autres, ainsi que Zell et Irvine devraient le retarder suffisamment pour qu'on puisse préparer un plan d'attaque.  
-Tu as raison, sauf qu'Irvine est encore à Deling City ; même si on l'appelait en renfort il arrivera trop tard… rappela Selphie.  
-Tant mieux ; au moins, l'un d'entre de nous sera épargné. »

Les dernières paroles de Selphie interpellèrent Carol : « Un Seed isolé… à Galbadia qui plus ait… C'est ma chance » pensa-t-il, l'air sournois, en cherchant un prétexte quelconque pour s'éclipser.  
« Squall, je ne pourrai pas vous suivre cette fois-ci.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas de trop après tout.  
-Je dois absolument faire mon rapport auprès de Geyser sur ce qui vient de se passer dans le 'cœur'.  
-Hum… ça ne peut pas attendre ? fit remarquer Squall, un point soupçonneux. Kiros et Ward s'en occupent à mon avis.  
-Geyser aura besoin de ma version des faits ainsi nous pourrons commencer à trouver une solution sur le retour des monstres du passé. »

Squall fixa Carol entre quatre yeux pour déterminer s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui dit d'un ton sec :  
« C'est bon. Vas-t'en ! »  
Carol resta planté là un instant, vraiment très troublé ; il lui semblait pourtant d'avoir bien contrôlé sa respiration, le débit de sa voix et la dilatation de ses pupilles. Où avait-il failli ? Pourquoi Squall le laissait-il partir s'il avait des soupçons ?

Il partit presqu'à contrecœur, craignant de trahir sa trop grande impatience.

« Non mais, tu t'es entendu ? hurla Linoa. Ça ne va pas de parler aux gens comme tu l'as fait ! Tu….  
-J'ai mes raisons ; un pressentiment en vérité mais je ne sais pas encore… Carol me paraissait louche dès le départ.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Il ne ferait de mal à personne, il vraiment charmant, il me rappelle Cid.  
-Ne te fie pas…commença Squall.  
-Hé ! J'ai trouvé, les apostropha Nida à un embarcadère.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Squall  
-Un vaisseau d'assaut blindé les meme qu'à Dollet lors de notre examen Seed, tu te souviens ? Bon, c'est un vieux modèle mais ça devrait aller.  
-Oui ça devrait le faire. C'est combien ? dit-il au proprpriétaire du bateau.  
-30000 gils la journée.  
-Et bien, vous vous ne faites pas chier ! s'exclama Ling tout d'un coup.  
-Je vous en propose 50000 pour deux jours, continua Squall en lançant un regard assassin à Ling et à Jack qui se tordait de rire.  
-Marché conclu, vous ferez le plein en revenant. »

Ils embarquèrent tous les sept dans le blindé. Nida se mit immédiatement aux commandes et Squall l'orientait.  
« Direction Nord-Nord-Ouest. Je te donnerai les longitudes plus tard.  
-A tes ordres chef… euh Squall ! »

Jack pouffait dans son coin en cranant à mort, Linoa appliquait de la pommade sur la paupière de Selphie, Ling devenait de plus en plus verte tandis que Tony se lamentait.

Ils voguaient rapidement, atteignant des pointes de 300 km/h. Apparemment, l'engin avait rarement servi et Nida le poussait à fond. En trois heures, ils arrivèrent à destination. Malheureusement la BGU n'était plus à Balamb.  
« Allons au port de Balamb. »

Là-bas on leur dit que la BGU s'était envolée, la mère adoptive de Zell s'inquiétait pour son fils qui était parti sans manger son dessert favori : le bretzel au chocolat.  
Squall en était maintenant persuadé, si Zell laissait à l'abandon ces fameux bretzels de Balamb, cela voulait dire que la situation était grave.

« Ils confirment tous mon inquiétude, dit Squall au reste de groupe. Norg est à Galbadia… »


	18. Chapter 18

Scène 18 : Ce qui peut arriver de pire  
Carol arriva à Deling City en début de soirée, l'expression morne de son visage ne laissait apparaitre qu'un masque de colère froide. Galbadia. Tout se jouerait ici même ; s'il échouait la souffrance qu'il avait endurée jusqu'ici n'aurait servi à rien.  
Il tenait sa vengeance. Carol se trouvait maintenant face à l'immeuble où vivait Irvine. Il tenait sa vengeance… elle si proche, Carol n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ; Irvine serait le premier à payer…

La BGU contrôlée par Norg était mise à l'écart dans les ravins arides en attendant le moment d'attaquer. Sur la plateforme, Norg faisait les cents pas ne sachant rien des agissements des Seeds ou de Carol. A ses cotés se trouvait un Ecorché qui lui obéissait, et manœuvrait le vaisseau.

Il y avait des monstres, partout dans la fac, jusque dans les conduits d'aération. L'Hydre et Léviathan aussi surveillaient sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Norg.

Seeds et aspirants se résignaient à attendre un possible secours.  
Zell enragea :  
« Aie, aie, aie, fais gaffe Fujin avec tes soins à la con… Aie ! (Fujin le frappa dans les flancs exposés à toutes attaques vicieuses.) On s'est fait avoir comme des 'bleus'.  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre, affirma Quistis. Il ne reste plus qu'à rester en alerte ; si vous croyez que je vais me laisser malmener par ce revenant…  
-T'as raison faut pas baisser les bras, aie ! Fujin, merde, si t'es pas foutue de mettre du baume sur ma jambe brulée, laisse faire Docteur Kadowaki.  
-Elle est assez occupée comme ça, abruti ! répliqua Fujin qui ponctua sa phrase d'une claque sur la tête alors que Raijin se marrait en massant son nez cassé.  
-Ce que j'aimerai surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi Norg nous garde en vie, demanda Shu.  
-C'est très simple à expliquer, dit Quistis. Aux yeux de Norg nous lui appartenons comme du bétail. »

Carol ne partagerai jamais son engeance avec Norg. Il se rappela sa première rencontre avec le Shumi, son esprit plus exactement. Carol se trouvait dans le 'cœur', tuant les monstres qui sortaient du 'lac' en rampant et en mordant, quand une voix l'interrompit suivi d'un insoutenable mal de tete. Il tomba à genoux et la voix continuait à le harceler sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait en premier temps. Puis, il comprit…

_Alors…toi aussi, tu as été trahi…_

Il voulut pleurer de rage ; aucune larme ne sortit ; au lieu de cela, il se ressaisit vite.

_Saches que nous avons un ennemi commun…_

La voix faisait vibrer le 'lac' phosphorescent.

_Je te propose un pacte…_

Tandis qu'il se remémorait cet événement, il pensa lugubrement : « Avec le Diable…Sauf que je serai le Diable ! »

Le rire de Carol cingla quand il eu fini de faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

Quelques temps plus tard, la BGU survolait Deling City, s'imposant à la ville telle une menace. Ensuite, la folie emplit les rues de la ville au sens propre du terme. Les monstres de Norg répandaient leurs poudres de déraison toutes mélangées ce qui créa…le chaos.

Carol entra dans le Palais Présidentiel ; les gardes ne l'empêchèrent pas. Il alla au sous-sol et pénétra dans une salle, grise et poussiéreuse, où était emprisonné ce qu'il était venu chercher, il y a peu de temps. L'homme était dans un sale état, pieds et poings liés, sur une chaise en inox qui avait prit la couleur de son sang coulant de sa bouche et de ses diverses blessures.  
« A-t-il dit quelque chose ?  
-Non, répondit machinalement un soldat galbadien.  
-Laisse-nous, ordonna Carol au garde en scrutant le prisonnier tandis que le soldat s'exécutait. Bien… Monsieur Kinnéas, il semblerait que vous pouvez mettre utile, seulement si vous me dites ce que je veux savoir. »  
Irvine lui crache du sang au visage.  
« Vas te faire foutre.»


	19. Chapter 19

Scène 19 : Ultimatum

La BGU flottait au-dessus de Deling City ; la nuit tombait peu à peu. Squall apercevait son université du sommet de la GGU et remballa ses jumelles militaires. Il avait précisément établi la situation au Directeur Martine, de retour après son long exil.

« Norg répand de la poudre folie dans la ville, les habitants doivent être maintenant son sous contrôle. Nous devons agir au plus vite !  
-Je suis d'accord, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi à prendre au sérieux, dit Martine. Si tu as un plan à me proposer je suis toute ouïe.  
-J'en ai un en effet, mais c'est risqué, prévint Squall.  
-Je t'écoute…  
-Attendons que la nuit tombe et attaquons le Palais Présidentiel ; dans le même temps j'enverrai une équipe s'infiltrer dans la BGU et vous la chargerez avec votre vaisseau pour que le gaz se dissipe.  
-C'est de la folie furieuse ! s'étrangla Martine. Si nous échouons, il…  
-L'échec n'est pas une issue à mes yeux, rétorqua Squall.  
-Monsieur le Directeur ! cria un Seed de Galbadia. J'ai deux messages de la plus haute importance !  
-Dites…  
-Le premier message vient de la TGU, les Seeds de Trabia arriveront dans une heure. Le deuxième vient du Norg.  
-Que dit-il ? demanda Squall.  
-Il nous ordonne de nous rendre, sinon…il lâchera les monstres dans la ville. »

Les deux Directeurs Martine et Leonheart fixaient leurs troupes au garde-à-vous. Squall s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler :  
« Soldats ! Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. La vie de milliers de personnes…Que dis-je ? De millions d'habitants est en jeu. Je sais que certain d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas et ne me font pas confiance à cause de mon âge…Permettez moi de vous dire que j'en ai rien foutre ! Sur ce 'merde' et… bonne chance.

Les soldats revêtaient leurs combinaisons d'intervention spéciale. Complètement noires et pare-balles, elles comprenaient aussi un masque à gaz.  
« Voici le plan, continua Martine. Nous allons charger la BGU avec notre vaisseau. Pendant l'attaque, je veux une synchronisation parfaite ! Vous descendrez en rappel juste en face du Palais Présidentiel. Arrivés là vous protégerez la population civile des gardes galbadiens et des éventuels monstres. C'est assez casse-gueule comme manœuvre, alors faites gaffe au moment de descendre car vous n'aurez droit à seulement quelques secondes avant que l'ennemi ne contre-attaque… »

Une nouvelle baffe vint ponctuer la 'conversation' et décrocher une dent de la bouche d'Irvine. Il ne comptait plus les coups qu'il avait prit ; il en bavait.  
« Voyons monsieur Kinnéas, cela ne sert à rien de résister. Dites moi seulement ce que je veux savoir sur les sorcières Edéa, Linoa et cette… Ultimécia, que personne n'a jamais vu. Quel est le lien entre elles ? »  
Irvine ne répondit pas et se contenta de ricaner en laissant couler son sang, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Carol.  
« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire autant ? éructa le tortionnaire.  
-Je te remercie connard, tu m'as défait une molaire gratos alors que je devais aller chez le dentiste. Fichue rage de dent ! »

Les Balambiens discutaient du plan.  
« Nous attaquerons au plus vite. Trois d'entre nous s'infiltreront dans la BGU tandis que j'irai à l'encontre de Norg avec l'équipe d'intervention. Je peux compter sur toi, Nida ?  
-Evidemment.  
-Très bien, tes partenaires seront Jack et Ling. Selphie et Tony m'assisteront pour assassiner Norg.  
-Hem ! Tu ne m'oublierais pas un peu des fois ? fit remarquer Linoa.  
-Tu ne peux pas venir en tant que civile. »

Alors qu'Irvine se faisait encore une fois électrocuter par Carol, après lui avoir plongé la tête pendant quatre minutes, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs, Selphie ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Puis elle se sentit étouffer au moment où Carol replongea Irvine dans l'eau glacée.  
« Irvine… »

Linoa prit à part Squall et l'emmena à l'écart. Ils se disputaient.  
« Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ça !  
-Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Ne recommences pas à faire le muet ! Ça ne marche pas !  
-Jaipeurdeteperdre…  
-Pardon ?  
-J'ai dit que j'avais peur de te perdre. Comme toujours.  
-Mais Squall ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne risque r…  
-Tu ne viens pas…Ne fais pas la tête, j'ai une requête pour toi. Vas à Winhill, s'il te plait, quand ce sera fini je t'y rejoindrais. »

Les Seeds vérifiaient leurs associations. Linoa partit en direction de Winhill en empruntant une voiture de la GGU.  
La troupe de soldats était prête à en découdre avec Norg. Bientôt, la GGU chargerait à plein régime avant que le shumi renégat n'ait le temps de mettre en action son ultimatum. Tout se passerait au mieux … s'ils avaient de la chance.


End file.
